1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of cyclic char fuel oxidation reactor plants wherein several char fuel masses within several separate primary reactors are first compressed with reactant air from a separate compressor followed by expansion of resulting reacted gas into a separate exander and this cycle of compression followed by expansion is repeated.